Es por ti
by Agattka
Summary: Rivaille sabia que debía dejarlo, era por su bien, Rivaille no le podía entregar el futuro que merecía, y eso lo frustraba de sobremanera... 'Eren merecía algo mejor... Alguien mejor'.
1. Chapter 1

Esto fue algo pequeño que se me ocurrió a las tres, quizás ¿cuatro de la mañana?, ñe.

Ahh si, en el otro fanfic, un review de ''Tofe3'', si estas leyendo esto, tienes razón, no podía pretender que alguien lo leyera si me daba lata poner los signos... ¡Gracias por decirme como hacerlos!, nunca había intentado hacer eso, soy una idiota(ι´Д｀)ﾉ. Bueeno, la cancion es ''When i'm gone'' de eminen, cuando escuhe el ''_sabes que eres su armadura, y destruirías a cualquiera que quisiera dañarlo._'' fue como: ( ಠ◡ಠ ) mmm... esto podria funcionar, y ¡tada!.

* * *

"Es por ti", pensó, Eren merecía a alguien amoroso, alguien con el que puedas decir: "Estaré junto a él toda mi vida", Rivaille tenía en cuenta eso, sabía muy bien que Eren necesitaba un apoyo real, no sólo un chico que le diera sexo, Eren no estaba enamorado de él, Rivaille lo sabía, sabía que sólo era una atracción carnal... Más Rivaille... Pensaba y sentía por Eren, se había enamorado, ¿podía ser idiota?.

_Estas jodidas paredes deben estar hablando... Puedo escucharlas, "no lo hagas"..._

Pero para Eren, Rivaille era todo, el, en el fondo sabía que Eren lo amaba, quizás... No quería ataduras... No quería hacerse cargo de alguien emocionalmente, no quería que Eren dependiera de el... Si Eren lo hacía...

_sabes que eres su armadura, y destruirías a cualquiera que quisiera dañarlo._

Rivaille lo amaba, ¿cómo no hacerlo?, esos hermosos ojos llenos de esperanza y prosperidad, pero a la vez tan llenos de dolor y sufrimiento...

_Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando el karma actúa y te ataca?_

Lo haría sufrir... Sabía que lo haría sufrir, le era fácil imaginar a Eren llorar por las noches, el era bueno para eso, era bueno para llorar, para sufrir... Para sentir dolor...

_¿Qué sucede cuando te vuelves la razón de todo su dolor?_

El no quería eso, no quería, pero ya había hecho su decisión, se alejaría de Eren... Era lo mejor para él, debía encontrar a alguien quien formar una familia, alguien que le aseguré el futuro que el merece; y Rivaille no podía entregarle eso.

_Cuando me valla no sientas dolor... Sólo sonríe de vuelta._

El quería que entendiera, que tuviera en cuenta que todo esto lo hacía por él, no se tomo en cuenta en ningún momento, ¡pensó en el todo el tiempo!, ¿quién era Rivaille?, ¿qué sentía ese tal Rivaille?, no importaba, Eren, Eren, Eren y más Eren... "Por favor... Date cuenta, Eren...", pensaba, "es por ti, todo por ti, necesitas algo mejor... Alguien mejor".

_Sólo entiende, me estoy esforzando paraque sonrías..._

Poco a poco fue tomando fuerzas... Lo hizo... Estaba todo listo, sólo faltaba que Eren encontrara a alguien, que encontrará a quien lo reemplazara, a quien lo hiciera realmente feliz... Rivaille hizo todo lo que pudo, ahora era turno de Eren, "re hace tu vida, sácame de ella como yo te sacare de la mía..." Eso fue lo que le dijo, parte de eso era cierto, pero más nunca podría sacar a Eren de su vida, era su luz, su soporte, su todo... Sumido en la oscuridad, la luz de su vida se a ido... Ya no hay nada que hacer.

"Sólo quería darte en futuro feliz, donde lo único sentías sea seguridad y amor..."

_Eso es todo lo que quería... Sólo quería darte una vida..._

No había vuelta atrás, Rivaille lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien... "Eren debe de estar feliz...", pensaba, "espero que todo esto valga la pena". Recupera tu vida, recupera lo que perdiste estando con él, recuperado todo... Hazlo... Hazlo por él, que ahora... No tiene nada...

_Ya es muy tarde, tomaste tu decisión... Ahora vete._


	2. Acéptalo, ya no te ama

Bueno, no creí hacer una continuación, pero aquí esta:D

Tofe:3... ¿Se puede poner una imagen de fondo en el teclado?, ¿cómo se hace?(*´Д`)ﾊｧﾊｧ , te comprendo, yo también amo los finales tristesಥ⌣ಥ son tan hermositos, ¿por queeeeeeeeeeeeeee?(ι´Д｀)ﾉ

Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille... Holito mucho gusto(´°ω°`), ¡oh! ¡qué bellooooo! te hice llorarヽ(゜∇゜)ノ, aquí está la continuación, espero que llores(?... No me ataques(ι´Д｀)ﾉ Ten la continuación:c

valkiria1996-pd... Pobre Levi(つд｀), Si, es ErenxLevi, pero triste(*´д｀*) aquí la contiiiiii∩(*▽*)∩

* * *

_¿Qué haces cuando el deseo de querer algo aumente?, debes controlarlo, ya que sabes que es imposible..._

"re hace tu vida, sácame de ella como yo te sacare de la mía"... Eso le había dicho Rivaille hace algunos días, ¿enserio pensó en algún momento que él lo amaba?, era obvio, lo único que le importaba era el sexo, "acaso... ¿Se aburrió de mi?... ¿De mi cuerpo?", pensaba Eren, el realmente lo amaba, con todo su ser, Rivaille era su vida, sin Rivaille... Ya nada tenía sentido. Todas sus preocupaciones aumentaron dramáticamente ese día, él no quería estar solo, ya no más...

_El hombre al que amaba muchísimo, me ha abandonado_

Ya no le importaba si estaba con el por sexo, sólo le bastaba saber que para Rivaille era necesario... Que Rivaille lo necesitaba...

No importaba si era su juguete sexual, él quería estar cerca de él, y si eso implicaba ser su juguete, lo sería.

Lloraba desconsoladamente por las noches, pensando "ojalá no hubiera un mañana", porque un mañana sin Rivaille, no era un mañana que valiera la pena, era un mañana triste, solitario, y melancólico. Lo quería, lo quería cerca de él, quería sentir sus caricias aunque sólo fuera una vez más, ¿por qué no lo disfruto en su momento?.

_Y ahora estoy llorando, sosteniendo me a mi mismo y a mi desdichado corazón_

"¿Po-por qué?, ¿hice algo que te molestara?, si lo hice, de verdad, lo sien- fue interrumpido por el otro lado de la línea-Eren, sólo era sexo, me he aburrido de ti, ya no te necesito.

Aaah, claro, fu-fue un gusto Rivaille, a-adiós". Ya no le era necesario, ya no podía hacer nada, Rivaille se había ido, y con él toda su luz, se llevo todo, su alma, su alegría, su esperanza...ahora, sólo, sin nadie a quién recurrir, Eren era capaz de cualquier cosa.

_¿Qué haces cuando te das cuenta que la persona que amas está feliz con otra persona?, ¿qué haces cuando ya no te necesita?, ¿qué haces cuando te desprecia la única persona a la cual amabas?, ¿qué haces cuando ya no tienes motivos por los cuales vivir?_

_El hombre al cual le confiaba mi amor, me ha dejado sin vacilaciones_

Todos lo dejaron, su padre, su madre, Armin... Y hasta Mikasa, poco a poco se fue quedando sólo, era una jodida maldición, ¿por qué tuvo que nacer? Hasta que un día, sumido en la tristeza y soledad, Rivaille llego para iluminar su oscura vida, Rivaille marcó un pasado y un presente, un pasado solitario, abrumador, y un presente lleno de alegrías y esperanzas, lo mimó, le profeso amor, incluso se preocupo por él en algunas oportunidades, ¿y ahora salía con esto?, ¿acaso todo era un maldito juego para él?, "los jóvenes somos ingenuos", pensó, "nos dejamos llevar con la más mínima muestra de amor... Sin darnos cuenta, que, al final, todos acabamos de la misma forma... Solos...". Tal y como llego, se fue, oscureciendo de sobremanera la vida de Eren, sin nadie con quién contar, Eren caería en una desesperación profunda, porque sabía que cualquier persona a la cual amará lo dejaría solo, hundido en un amplio mar de inquietudes y complicaciones... Llegando al borde de la cordura, su última esperanza se había marchado... el amor de su vida lo había dejado, su madre, su padre, Armin, su mejor amigo lo había dejado "Eren, lo siento, sabíamos que esta día llegaría, cualquiera de los dos tendría un destino así, es sólo que... Yo fui el primero", fueron sus últimas palabras antes de morir por hemorragia, le habían apuñalado, Mikasa también lo hizo "debes aprender a valerte por ti mismo, algún día me lo agradecerás", esas fueras sus últimas palabras, antes de desaparecer de la vida de Eren, ¿por qué toda la gente a la cual amaba se veía perjudicada?, ¿era su culpa?... Y si lo era... _¿Debía pagar por ello?_

_Honesto Dios, realmente no sabía que me dejaría_

Dejo de comer, dejo de salir, dejo de hacer todo lo que alguna vez hizo, estaba decaído, todo el día en cama, realmente ya le importaba una mierda lo que le sucediera, ya ni siquiera se tomaba en cuenta el mismo, ¿por qué lo haría?, después de todo... Era una maldita plaga... Nadie debía toparse con él, nadie debía de hablarle... Si ellos lo hacían...

_Realmente, no sabía._

Sus párpados pesaban, otra vez se sentía cansado, física y emocionalmente, poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, a diferencia de otras veces, el dolor se iba minimizando, las inquietudes desaparecían, la tristeza se alejaba, y caía ante una oscuridad diferente, una oscuridad reconfortable, casi diciendo "duerme, te sentirás mejor", se sentía aliviado, "todo ya está por terminar", fue quedando lenta y placenteramente dormido...

_El sonido de alguien silbando_

_¿Tal vez podría ser él?_

_¿Volverá?_

Ya no importaba, ya no tenía la necesidad de estar junto a Rivaille, ya todo estaba superado, la tristeza que anteriormente controlaba su vida se había esfumado, ya no más dolor, ya no más complicaciones, ya no más angustias... Una rebelde lágrima y una leve sonrisa se apoderaron de su rostro, ya todo había terminado, no sufriría jamás...

_Estoy encontrándome a mi mismo miserablemente, esperándole._

Quizás, sólo quizás, se le cruzó por la mente estar junto a Rivaille, la paz que sintió en ese momento era indescriptible, era casi idéntica a la sensación de su madre abrazándolo, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, quizás quería compartirla con el, quería que Rivaille también se sumiera en esa bella y milagrosa tranquilidad...

_ Te espere, aunque al final, no fue necesario_

Quizás cuando abriera los ojos despertaría, y se daría cuenta que se había quedado dormido luego de tener sexo con Rivaille, quizás sólo fue un mal sueño, una inquietud en su subconsciente molestándolo a la hora de dormir... Pero nunca lo supo, ya que Eren, más nunca, volvió a abrir sus ojos...

_El hombre al que amaba muchísimo, me ha abandonado, sólo debía aceptarlo..._


	3. ¿Si te encontrara, regresarías a mi?

Realmente no sabia que hacer con este capitulo, habían un montón de canciones que estaban ''hechas'' para esto, así que decide mesclar las canciones, soy una genio lo sé(n˘v˘•)¬ no se escribir cosas alegres, lo he intentado, pero me van las cosas tristes( ﾟ,_ゝﾟ), es horrible, aun así amo escribir y leer tragedias╮(─▽─)╭

Rinaco-Sawada: Realmente no tenia planeado hacer una continuación, pero igual la hice(•⊙ω⊙•), jeje.

manzanaverdepeluda: Si, se me olvido ponerloʘ‿ʘ Nope, aquí esta la continuación(?. Lamentablemente, si ಥ⌣ಥ Saludos(´°ω°`)

adara026: jeje, me encanta cuando escriben cosas así, amo hacer sentir a la gente tristes con fanfic's(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ* Haces que me sonroje(n˘v˘•)¬

* * *

**_A veces, las personas piensan por las otras, actúan sin darse cuenta del daño que harán. Dos personas que se amaban, tanto, que mataba. Dos personas destinadas a amarse, pero no juntarse. Dos personas unidas por un hilo rojo mal hecho. Dos personas que por una razón u otra, simplemente, no debían estar juntas..._**

* * *

Finalmente había aprendido a vivir sin Eren, todos los días se levantaba feliz al saber que podía mirara hacia el pasado sin sentirse desolado o melancólico... Cuando avanzas, cuando superas a la persona que amas te sientes tan... Aliviado, pero...

_Espero que estés feliz... con otro_

Poco tiempo de haber "avanzado" se dio cuenta de que no había hecho ni una mierda, nunca podría vivir sin él, lo necesitaba, tenía atascado ese extraño sentimiento de proteger algo, de ser el soporte de alguien, ser necesitado... Y ese alguien era Eren, ¿era demasiado tarde como para arrepentirse?, nunca lo sabría, después de todo, Eren ya no estaba aquí para él, no había una persona a la cual proteger, a la cual cuidar, a la cual amar... Otra persona de seguro esta haciendo su trabajo ahora mismo... Eren gimiendo por otro... Esto era una tortura...Todo su maldita vida buscó a una persona a la cual amar, con la cual sentirse a gusto, y ahora, la había perdido. Para Rivaille ya era demasiado tarde, ya no había nada más que hacer, él se había ido, y todo era su jodida culpa, si nunca hubiese hecho lo que hizo, ahora, podría estar juntos, no estarían teniendo sexo, estarían haciendo el amor, estarían juntos, como pareja...

_La misma cama, pero parece un poco más grande..._

Si sólo tuviera una máquina para volver en el tiempo, para no hacer esa llamada, para no destrozar su vida, para no herirlo...  
Para no destruir a la única persona que amo en toda su jodida vida, siempre supo que estaba condenado, pero quitarle a Eren... Quitarle su luz... Eso era demasiado, ya no había razones por las cuales vivir, no estarán los "hoy veré a Eren por la noche" que solía decir, ya no estará Eren para el, el estaría con otro siendo mucho más feliz de lo que fue con el...

_Espero que haga todos las cosas que yo debería haber hecho, cuando yo era tu hombre._

* * *

Yo no quise perderlo, no de esa manera... ¿Qué más tenía que sufrir para pagar por lo que hizo?, ¿acaso no ya esto es dolor suficiente?... Quizás si Eren hubiese estado aquí, lo diría "no te culpes", pero, ¿de qué servirían esas palabras?, al fin y al cabo todo era su culpa, todo ese sufrimiento que ahora sentía lo merecía, eso pensaba, "debo sentir lo mismo que sintió Eren", morir en vida, eso era lo que quería hacer. Olvidarse de todo lo que alguna vez hizo, de todas las personas a las cuales conoció, pero nunca querría olvidarse de Eren...

_Amaba tanto a esa persona que perdí..._

Ya no sentía nada, era casi como ver a un zombie caminar, sin vida, sin aliento, sin esperanzas, sin luz... El dolor de haber perdido a Eren era lo unió que lo traía de vuelta a la realidad... El dolor.

_Mi corazón lloro fuertemente, limpiándola_

¿Todavía no es sufiiente?... Lo único que el quería era irse... Pero no podría estar con Eren... El iría a un lugar muy diferente, no hay manera de una persona tan angelical como Eren valla al mismo hoyo que alguien como Rivaille... "Lo siento" repetía incontables veces, ¿cuanto tiempo seguirá atesorando el recuerdo de Eren?, ya era hora de olvidar, pero el no podía, no quería, ¿por que borrar el recuerdo más bello de tu miserable y patética vida?... "Lo perdí, antes de que el... Se fuera", sufría, se maltrataba con pensamientos como esos, pero eso era una vil mentira, Eren siempre fue suyo, aún cuando el lo alejo, siguió siendo suyo, y lo fue hasta el final. "Debió de odiarme", Eren siempre lo amo, hasta el último momento, sus últimos pensamientos le pertenecieron a Rivaille y a nadie más, se olvidó de su familia y de sus amigos... El sólo quería a Rivaille, ¿era tanto pedir?, parece que así fue...

_Estoy tratando de silbar contra el viento..._

_En el pasado, realmente no sabia nada, ¿si te encontrara regresarías a mi?_

¿Era esto una pesadilla?

Todos y cada uno de los días Rivaille llamaba al celular de Eren...

"¡Hola!, soy Eren, si escuchas esto es por que estoy ocupado, lo lamento. ¿Es importante?, ¡llama de nuevo!, quizás conteste", esa sinfonía, esa voz tan armoniosa lo destrozaba más de lo que estaba, debía pagar.

Llamo de nuevo.

"¡Hola!, soy Eren, si escuchas esto es por que estoy ocupado, lo lamento. ¿Es importante?, ¡llama de nuevo!, quizás conteste..." Iba a cortar pero se dio cuenta de que seguía..." Eren-se escucho muy bajo, era Rivaille- ¡Ya voy!-dijo felizmente, hubo un silencio y luego se escucho un pesado suspiro. Luego sonaron los típicos pitos que dan a entender que debes dejar tu mensaje.

¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?... ¿Por qué suspiro tan pesadamente?... Rivaille nunca lo podría saber, Eren ya no estaba aquí para contestar sus preguntas. ¿Acaso Eren realmente lo amaba, y si era así, por que nunca se lo dijo?, ¿miedo al rechazo o asco por parte de Rivaille?, se debería guardar esas preguntas.

_ Esperando por tu corazón, en mi mente..._

* * *

_Entonces escaparemos juntos, por que si escapará sin ti, no tendría sentido, las inquietudes no se irían, quedarían allí, llevarte conmigo, juntos... A algún lugar lejano, donde nadie nunca nos encuentre, el lugar de tus sueños, el lugar de nuestros sueños..._

_Correrás, gritarás "Rivaille, ven aquí", sonriendo, iré detrás de ti solo esta vez, no siempre lo haré, me hace pensar que algún día tendré que correr hacia ti lo más rápido posible, si no lo hago, te irás, si llegara la ocasión, lo haría, pero no quiero que suceda jamás, nunca tendré que correr detrás de ti, porque nunca te irás..._

_Un mundo perfecto, sólo tu y yo, nadie más, nos amaremos libremente, sin importar si alguien nos ve, después de todo, nadie lo hará, no es necesario vernos amándonos para darse cuenta de cuento nos amamos, para darse cuenta de que destinados a estar juntos..._

_"Te amo", dirás dulcemente cerca de mi oído, "Lo se, yo también lo hago... Te amo", te responderé para luego lanzarme sobre ti. Se que es malo pensar en algo que deseas, pensar en diálogos que nunca se hablarán, pensar en acciones que nunca se realizarán... Es sólo soñar..._

_El campo será inmenso, correrás, y yo te gritare que tengas cuidado, "no quiero que nada te pase", pensare justo como estoy pensando ahora, ¿esta bien pensar en algo que nunca pasara, torturarse con falsas fantasías...?, hasta pensar le hacía difícil... Cenaremos juntos, reiremos de anécdotas graciosas, obviamente, las dirás tu, no soy bueno para hablar... Menos cuando se trata de ti. Reiré, si, pero sólo por que eres tu, nunca le mostraría a nadie mi sonrisa, sólo a ti, mi gran amor..._

_¿Es raro que tu propia fantasía termine fatal?, después de todo, eres tu el que fantasea..._

_"Espérame aquí, Rivaille", dijo algo triste, ¿esperar?, ¿a dónde iría?, ¿por qué no quería ir con él?, no había nadie más que ellos, ¿por qué querer alejarse de él?, "te acompañare" diré decidido, no dejaré que te vayas, no otra vez..._

_"No, quédate aquí, debes cuidar nuestro hogar" dijo para luego irse, casi como si se lo hubiera llevado el viento, él desapareció, ¿a dónde fue?, ¿acaso no estaba todo lo que necesitaba junto a Rivaille?_

_Bajare corriendo, todo era campo, no había ciudad, sería fácil encontrarlo._

_"¡Hey!", gritare, "¡¿dónde estas?!", no hubo respuesta alguna, rendido me iré de allí, no había señal de él._

_Esperare mucho tiempo, en aquel lugar no había algo llamado noche, por lo cual sólo dormías si lo necesitabas. Rivaille, con los ojos bien abiertos esperara por su amor, sentado justo en la bajada de la pequeña colina en la cual vivían, ¿por qué no llegaba?._

_Lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirlo cerca, estaba allí por él, ¿de que sirve escapar del mundo si no era junto a él?, las preocupaciones volverán... ¿Acaso oscurecía?, ¿era eso posible en aquel bello lugar?, todo se volvería completamente oscuro, lo que alguna vez fue un bello campo iluminado por brillantes rayos de sol, se convertirá era penumbra, por tu ausencia... No sera nada más que eso, era como si todo hubiese desparecido, sólo, junto a la penumbra preguntándose cuando volvería, no quería pensar que lo había dejado, ¿de verdad lo había hecho?_

_Cansado de esperar, empezara un leve caminar, que luego se convertirá en un pequeño trote, ¿no había una bajada justo aquí?, después empezaría en una verdadera carrera, casi como si quisiese escapar de aquella oscuridad, ¿dónde estas? _

_No te vayas..._

_Parará en seco, podrá divisar a lo lejos una tenue y agradable luz... ¿Era él?... Correrá, como nunca antes lo hizo, poco a poco se ira acercando a aquella milagrosa luz. Salvación._

Abrió sus ojos, ¿de nuevo había soñado con el?, ¿cuanto tiempo más lo haría?, habían pasado ya años, hace años se enteró de la muerte de Eren... Su mundo se quebró cuando lo supo, ¿por qué lo había dejado?, ¡¿DE QUE MIERDA HABLABA CUANDO DECÍA "algo mejor"?!, toda su maldita vida se arrepintió de aquello, "por tu culpa, él murió", "debes morir", "paga por ello"... Su cabeza era su gran enemiga, siempre le jugaba bromas, justo como el "sueño" que acaba de tener, de hecho, el había dejado de "soñar" hace mucho, ahora, sólo eran pensamientos a la hora de dormir, sólo pensaba, no lo imaginaba, no habían imágenes, no voces, sólo fríos pensamientos... Era como si la poca humanidad que tenía se había ido junto con Eren...

Ya a sus cincuenta años aún pensaba en él, poco a poco se fue haciendo más viejo... Envejeció sólo...

A sus sesenta se sentía devastado, desolado, ¿por qué no moría pronto?

A sus ochenta, sólo, en un frío asilo alejado de la ciudad, poco recordaba de su pasado, pero aún lo esperaba, aún dada su memoria por pérdida nunca se olvidó de él, pensaba que seguía allí, en alguna parte de la ciudad, caminando con un ramo de rosas en sus manos y una gran sonrisa para venir a visitarlo, el no lo dejaría en unos de los últimos años de su vida... No recodaba su nombre, poco recordaba de su rostro, sólo pudo encontrar unos bellos ojos verde azulados en lo más profundo de su cabeza, sabía que era hermoso, nuca olvidaría esa bella sensación en su estómago, aún que en el pasado podía describirlo con lujo de detalles, ahora, sólo lo describía en una sola palabra, que, para él, le quedaba corta... "angelical".

¿Qué fue eso?, un armonioso sonido apareció de un de repente en su cabeza, era una risa, casi divina, sobrenatural, inhumana, ese bello sonido... ¿Cómo lo pudo olvidar?, era él...

Se aferró fuertemente a sus tenues recuerdos, algún día llegaría, él lo sabía, él no lo abandonaría...

Siempre lo esperaba en el mismo lugar, sentado alejado de los otros, esperaba y esperaba, estaba un tanto feliz, al menos recodaba que era más joven que él, no tendría que verlo morir, eso era un alivio... Cuando los demás ancianos le preguntaban a quien esperaba todos los días a la misma hora el solo respondía, "al primer y único amor de mi vida".

_"No tendré que verle morir... Es un verdadero alivio..." _


End file.
